


For Our Future

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE Trans Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Plans For The Future, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Now ready more than ever before, Sylvain and Felix discuss their options on starting a family together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE Trans Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	For Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a Sylvix fic! I'm surprised I've only written the one, pfft. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> For the prompt: 'Found family.'

An essence of moonlight creeps through a crack between velvet curtains. It paints a blue tint over two figures laid on the covers of a canopy bed, a contrast to the warm hues radiated from a candle on the night-stand. It’s quiet. Not quite silent, however, with the dark-haired man’s breaths against his husband’s chest, and the gentle hum under the latter’s breath.

Content, as always. There are times when the past creeps up on them, or the present is riddled in difficulties. But they will always find a moment of serenity in each other’s arms. Peaceful time ticking by until they are swept away into slumber.

Tonight, however, as serene as it may be, there are thoughts flitting around Felix’s mind. He and his husband often imagine the future sound of tiny feet scampering across the floor. It’s been a long time coming, for them to have a family. Neither have wanted to rush despite how deeply they wish for this. There has been much to consider along the way.

Which methods they will choose in order to have children, when they will both be ready and ensure their busy lives will not interfere with devoting as much time to their children as they do their marriage. Of course, they have spoken about this numerous times, never afraid of discussion.

Felix is simply worried over disappointing Sylvain, especially when it comes to the thoughts he has now.

“Sylvain?”

In acknowledgement to his beloved’s voice, Sylvain runs his fingers over the top of Felix’s head. “Yes, my love?”

“Is it all right if we spoke about something? It’s about us having a family.” Felix proceeds to add, “Again,” due to how frequently they have discussed the matter already, a hint of amusement in his voice.

This extra word earns a chuckle from Sylvain. “Of course.”

Felix is quiet for a moment, despite being the one to initiate this conversation. He shifts his head to rest his chin on his arms, trying to not close his eyes over the fingers continuously stroking through his hair. Honestly. He’s trying to have a serious conversation, not fall asleep. “I’ve had to do some thinking about how we’re going to go about this.”

Sylvain doesn’t falter a single bit, which is reassuring. He’s honest enough to show his emotions if something troubles him these days. In fact, he seems to know this is difficult for Felix to bring up. Sylvain’s hand strokes down over Felix’s shoulder, to his back, a gentle touch that has never once stopped granting reassurance.

All right. Felix can close his eyes for a moment.

“Go right ahead, Fe.”

Felix inhales deeply. His eyes open again, deciding to sit up at last so he’s sat by Sylvain’s side. “I—perhaps I should say this directly, as opposed to beating around the bush. I don’t think I can carry our child myself after all.”

There’s a moment of silence. It’s likely only for Sylvain to process this, think of what to say next, although there’s still anxiety attacking Felix’s chest. He’s already felt enough times in his life that he cannot give Sylvain everything he wants, deserves, even if Sylvain himself has not always been able to see how he _is_ deserving of love.

It almost fades away in an instant when Sylvain smiles, reaching over for Felix’s hand and taking it into his own.

“I’ve already emphasised enough how much I wouldn’t mind it if you, for any reason, couldn’t do this for us,” says Sylvain. He lifts Felix’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I promise. But if you want to talk about why this is, that’s more than okay.”

Felix nods. No matter how much he still struggles at times to express himself, he knows this is something he needs to get off his chest—for both of their sakes. “I’m … I still don’t want to get bottom surgery, however it’s recommended for me to get a hysterectomy whenever I can. And if I was to have a baby, raise them alongside you when they’re at that vulnerable age … I’m not sure how well that would go when also bearing the recovery in mind.”

“Yes, I’ve thought about that,” says Sylvain. “So you are considering undergoing the surgery before we have our first child?”

Felix nods. “I think that’d be easiest. But … Well, even away from that, I’m not certain anymore if my dysphoria will let me carry a child at all.”

There’s a gentle squeeze of Felix’s hand. “More than understandable. And being uncertain is not enough, is it? With this, you need to be completely sure, so you’re not putting yourself in an awful place mentally.”

“Yes. Exactly. I only want to carry a child for us if I am completely certain I have the capacity to do so. Any doubts at all on if I can handle it, like I’m having now, is a sign I shouldn’t do it after all.”

“I agree. Any person who wants to carry a child needs to think this through—you, however, with all these factors involved, especially have to be careful.”

Felix nods. Relief has washed over his entire being. He’s known that Sylvain would understand this, having known about Felix’s dysphoria and how it affects him more than anyone, however there is always going to be that sense of doubt. He supposes he doesn’t need to have doubt over Sylvain anymore. Not in any regard.

“But … I’m ready, Sylvain. I want to have children with you.”

That smile on Sylvain’s face unbelievably softens, although seems to brighten all at once; a sun in this blissful night. “I do too, Felix. I swear I’m getting _way_ too paternal. I could be doing anything, like tending to the horses or eating a meal, and I start thinking about what it’d be like having a child there.”

“Exactly that,” says Felix, smiling in amusement; he’s quite the same, whenever he holds a sword in his hand or is reading one of the stories Ashe has sent him (they’re quite good after all, as much as Felix is subtle in admitting this).

“So this is where we have to think about how we’re going to do this after all, right?”

“Mm. That’s why I’m bringing this up. I want to have your insight.”

Sylvain hums. He’s still holding Felix’s hand, the latter notices, thumb tracing over the skin whilst Sylvain loses himself in thought. “Well, we were going to adopt after our first child. Would you perhaps like to adopt from the get-go?”

“It’s a possibility. Although I still quite enjoy the thought of us doing that once we’ve had our first.”

“Yeah, same here.” Sylvain pauses. “I’ve mentioned a surrogate before.”

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about that.”

“It’s a good option. But would you not mind it? The baby would be biologically mine and who chooses to carry him. I worry that you wouldn’t like not having the baby be biologically connected to you.”

Felix shakes his head. “No, I don’t mind. The baby would still be ours regardless. And I think we’ve proven enough that family isn’t always by blood.”

The two have been brought together by this very notion; how blood is not always thicker than water. Sylvain, and changing what the name of Gautier stands for, moving on from a family who never cared for love. Felix, and the mother who died young, brother and father also leaving him behind. The pair have found their home in each other and those closest to them. A child brought into their lives would only be given the same treatment, regardless of their biological connections.

Sylvain must agree, for he leans towards Felix and brings their lips together in a brief yet tender kiss. “I agree,” says Sylvain. “So as long as you’re certain about this, it does seem like a suitable option for our first child.”

“Then it’s settled, if we’re both sure.” Felix waits for Sylvain’s nod to confirm this. “We’ve spoken before, about who would carry them. And I think we were right thinking of Ingrid.”

“I think she’d be more than happy to agree,” says Sylvain in agreement. “So long as it wouldn’t interrupt her duties too much, at least. She’s not with anyone, so there’s no worry about her partner wanting the child for themselves. And she’s mentioned it in passing—I think she’d love to do it for us.”

“If not her, then Mercedes is a good choice.”

“Either way, this child is going to be _beautiful._ These combined genes? Getting styled by you?”

“Give over,” says Felix, giving Sylvain a small push that causes him to laugh; Felix cannot stop his own amused smile. “Thank you for listening, Sylvain. And for not minding this.”

“Not at all, baby. You’re my husband. Your well being comes first.” Sylvain shifts along the bed, allowing him to spread his arms and bring Felix into a hug. “And no matter how we do it, we’re going to have a wonderful family. That’s the most important thing of all.”

Felix’s arms loop under Sylvain’s, head resting on its side on the other’s shoulder. His eyes close, smile on his face when he feels Sylvain’s lips brush against the top of his head. There truly is nothing to fear, so long as he is allowed a future with this man.

* * *

Eventually, a day arrives in which Sylvain, Felix’s and Ingrid’s schedules align. After corresponding with her via letters, they have now been able to arrange a time to see each other. Sylvain and Felix have both decided this is a matter which should be addressed in person.

They also simply wish to see how their childhood friend is faring at the moment. It turns out she is doing far more than faring; she is _flourishing,_ even, her face brighter and healthier than it has been so in years, blonde hair trimmed into a pixie cut.

“Your hair!” Sylvain exclaims when the pair part from a hug. “You said you wanted to get it cut, but I didn’t realise you meant this short.”

“It was simply so tiresome to style it everyday with how busy I am,” says Ingrid, catching a few strands between her fingertips. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, for sure. It really suits you.”

Ingrid smiles at him, before turning her attention to Felix and giving him a hug as well. “It’s lovely to see you too, Felix. I hope you’re well?”

“Yes. Everything has been going smoothly at the moment, as much as _his majesty_ works me half to death.” Felix gives to a smile to show he is mostly joking. “How have things been with your father?”

“He’s settling down on the marriage thing by now,” says Ingrid. “I think he has begun to see light in the matter of how I don’t want to marry unless I genuinely fall in love again. One might say there’s more important things as a noble, but you know how it is. It’s much too easy to be hurt by marrying because of convenience, and my father prioritises my well being, at the end of the day.”

“That’s good, at least,” says Sylvain. “He does love you. It’s best to do what is right for you.”

Ingrid nods, smiling. “Come on, let’s have a sit down whilst we talk. Flying out here was rather tiring.”

The trio have taken their meeting in a quiet park, full of nature, in a spot between their homes. It takes little time at all to find a relaxing place to take a seat. They choose a bench overlooking a lake nearby, two swans gliding across the waters in the distance, and the gentle sound of flowing water in their ears.

“So, your three-year wedding anniversary is coming up,” says Ingrid, sitting on the far right. “Time sure does fly. I still remember learning you were first together.”

“Did that shock you?” asks Felix, mostly as a joke. He expects the shake of her head.

“Not at all. There had been _something_ there for a while with the two of you. I think I might have been a little surprised, although it was quick to make complete sense to me.”

“Felix could just not take his eyes off me, ever since we all visited the beach together,” Sylvain says, laughing when Felix shoots him a glare.

"Do you ever stop mentioning that?"

"When it was your gay awakening?"

"I—don't big yourself up so much, you—”

"All right, guys," says Ingrid. She sighs, but there's a smile tugging on her lips. "Glad to see your squabbling hasn't changed one bit, even now you're married."

"Now we bicker in that way, instead," says Sylvain. "Never would have expected to find myself in a marriage with that happy bickering you hear about."

Felix hums in agreement. "Nor would I have ever expected you to want children."

"Children?" Straightening up, a smile growing on her face. "You're considering this again?”

Before Felix can confirm this, Sylvain's excitement races ahead. "We have been for some time already! We're getting more and more ready for it; we’re just settling on how. Speaking of …"

Sylvain glances at Felix, clearly waiting on him to see if he's ready. He clears his throat, and says, "Ingrid, there's something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?" she asks.

"Well … Originally, we thought about me carrying our first child. But unfortunately, I'm no longer sure it would be manageable." A hand is placed on Felix's thigh; he smiles when it squeezes gently. “So we’ve had to settle on other options.”

“I’m sure that no matter what you choose, you will be blessed with a loving family either way.”

Felix nods in agreement. “Precisely why I’m fine with us … Well, we have decided on having a surrogate mother carry the child for us.”

“With Sylvain’s genes, right?” Ingrid’s lips stretch into a smile. “I believe we’ve spoken about this before. That’s a lovely idea, before you decide to adopt later on. You get to experience having a child from birth, after all. Have you decided on who you want to ask to carry for you?”

Sylvain and Felix exchange a glance. Before either of them can slip a word in, however, Ingrid is quick on the uptake; she blinks and holds a hand to her mouth.

“You want to ask me?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Sylvain says hurriedly. “We understand that it’s not an easy choice to make. You have to take time for the pregnancy, give the child to us—and we’d obviously compensate to help with …”

Sylvain’s words drift off when Ingrid leans forward on the bench, covering her face in her hands. This puzzles both Sylvain and Felix alike. It’s only when she straightens up and reveals herself that they’re able to see the large smile stretched across her face.

“Oh, you two,” she says gently. “You’d turn to me for this?”

Felix cannot fathom her questioning this. “I mean, yes. You’re our childhood friend and we trust you with anything.”

“I still … This is a big deal, you know. This is _your child._ And yet you want to ask me.”

Goddess. Her eyes are even becoming watery. Felix’s heart races a little more when he sees this. “So I take it you feel positively about the matter?” says Sylvain. Ingrid nods.

“Truth be told, I’ve actually been researching this for some time, just in case. I worried at first over pregnancy not being doable for me. It’s quite a challenging experience, I’ll admit that. But I realised it’s having children of my own that I am far from ready for, yet.” The back of her hand wipes at her eyes before tears can fall. “I will have to plan this in advance, figure out what needs to be done for when I’m further into the pregnancy.”

“Of course,” says Felix. “We’re not asking for this immediately. I plan on having my hysterectomy first, so it will be some time after that.”

“It can be whenever you’re ready, too,” Sylvain adds.

“I know you wouldn’t rush me.” Leaning back against the bench, Ingrid’s eyes close briefly, still blessed with that warm smile. She laughs lightly. “Goddess. You want to have me do this for you. I know it was mentioned in passing years ago, but for it to come out in full this way … I still can’t believe it. It’ll be an absolute honour to help you build your family.”

“Thank you, Ingrid.” Felix’s voice is soft; he can feel himself becoming emotional over her acceptance in return. “Truly. This means a lot to us.”

“Anything to help you both. Besides, this means that I have a bigger reason to step in and help kick you both in gear when you’re both bad influences on them.”

Sylvain laughs. “Oh, come on! We’re not that bad anymore, are we?”

“Sylvain, marrying each other has only made you _worse,_ I’m sure. Now you have bigger reasons to enable each other.”

“Enable him, more like,” says Felix. Ingrid scoffs.

“You had every capacity to not let him drag you into things when you were kids.” The stern expression Ingrid has been feigning softens again. She stretches out her arms as she stands. “In all seriousness, this is more than I could ask for as your childhood friend.”

The couple rise up off the bench as well to welcome her embrace. All are holding back tears in their eyes, waiting for the first person to shed a tear so they can all begin to sob. For now, however, this does not arrive; they only experience the warmth, the contentment, of basking in their strong bonds together.

It has already been almost three decades, since Ingrid and Felix were brought into this world and Sylvain became their friend; even now, however, the love between them only seems to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my last fic for this week, however I still have two drawings to post if you'd like to come check me out on Twitter, @nikobynight.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed these fics! It's made be realise that I'd love to create trans content more frequently in the future.


End file.
